


You Give Me Something

by like_a_heartbeat_drives_you_mad



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck takes care of Eddie and the dork doesn't know how to react, Caring Buck, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Protective Buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_heartbeat_drives_you_mad/pseuds/like_a_heartbeat_drives_you_mad
Summary: He is not used to this. He doesn’t know what to say, what to do.He's usually the one who takes care of everyone. He takes care of his son, and his abuela and he took care of his sisters, growing up. And Shannon, before... just before. So, this is definitely new.Or Buck keeps taking care of Eddie, who doesn't know how to respond.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 87
Kudos: 652





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure how many chapters this will have but I already have ideas for at least 4 (if I can i'll post them today, if not, in the next couple of days). Some will be episode-related and some just my imagination. Hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> Title from James Morrison's "You Give Me Something"

The first time it happened, Eddie was worried about his son. 

Of course, as soon as they moved to L.A. a damn earthquake had to happen. And he wasn’t with Chris. He knew where he was, at least. His thoughts kept going to his son being scared and alone and he wanted to scream. Maybe Buck could see it in this face, because as soon as they were alone climbing into that building, he started talking. 

“After Northridge, FEMA spent twenty million dollars retrofitting every school in L.A.U.S.D. ceiling tiles, lighting fixtures,” Eddie could see where he was going, he was trying to reassure him, “Eddie, your kid is in the safest place he can be,” Buck finished. Eddie didn’t know what to say, so of course he made a joke. 

“I thought that were a high rise?” he said with a smile. He got inside the building before Buck could think of a response. 

On their way up a thought kept coming back to him. Buck was the only one who had thought of offering some sort of comfort to him after learning about Christopher. And sure, he figured the rest of team had other people to worry about, but still, it was touching that Buck had done it. 

_____________________________________________ 

Okay, he understood, he would try to comfort a concerned coworker or friend too. But then he offered to drive him to Chris’ school, which was in no way near his own place, for what he could tell. What the hell. Who did that? Not many people, but okay, he figured Buck was probably just trying to be a good friend. Were they friends? He would like to think so. Even though they've known each other literally for only a few days, Jesus, it seemed much longer, he already felt a connection to him. 

Anyway, as soon as they got out of the building and got into the station, Buck offered to take him to see his son. Eddie hadn’t even asked, he hadn’t even mentioned it. Buck must’ve assumed he was going to want to see his son as soon as possible. 

The drive to the school was a silent one. Eddie was jittery, and anxious to see Chris, and Buck must’ve noticed because he kept quiet too. It was nice, feeling understood, like he didn’t have to explain anything because Buck got it. 

When they arrived Eddie couldn’t even wait until the car had stopped, he opened the door and got out. When he saw Chris, standing next to his teacher, he broke into a run. Soon enough, he was hugging his son, spinning him around which he knew was going to make him laugh –hearing his son laugh with glee was one of the best things in the world. As he set Chris on the ground and raised his head, he froze. He would’ve thought Buck would’ve already left. 

He thought wrong. Buck was looking at them from his truck, smiling from what little he could see from afar, and as he saw Eddie look at him he gave a little wave and motioned for them to come. 

“Who’s that, daddy?” asked Chris, curiously. Eddie looked down at his son and answered. 

“His name is Buck, he is a friend from work,” because there was no way they weren’t friends by now, after everything Buck had done, in only one day, for Eddie. 

“So he’s a firefighter, too?” 

“That he is, son,” he replied with a smile, “Wanna meet him? I think he’s gonna drive us home.” 

“Yeah!” and he could help but smile at Chris’ enthusiasm. 

“Hi, Christopher!” said Buck as they got to the car. 

“Hi, Buck!” and Buck seemed a bit surprised Christopher knew his name, but then he smiled and looked at Eddie, “So, where to?” 

As Buck opened the backseat door and gave a smile to Chris as he climbed to the seat, Eddie got the feeling they were going to get along really well.


	2. Carla

He knew he probably didn't make a good impression as a father, to Buck. 

What kind of father leaves his eight-year-old kid alone with en elderly person who could barely take care of herself? Shitty fathers that's who. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his abuela, he didn’t know what he would do without her sometimes, but she wasn’t up to taking care of Chris these days. Sure, she would never say so, but his aunt and parents kept reminding him of it. 

He was trying, okay? Ever since Shannon left, he was trying to do his damn best to raise Christopher alone, to make sure he had everything he needed, that he was happy and safe. It was just hard sometimes. There were a lot of expenses, and as many hours as he could manage to work, sometimes it felt they weren't enough. If he took extra shifts, he had less time with Chris, but if he didn’t, money was a little tight. Like he said. It was hard being a single parent. 

When he got the call from his aunt, his stomach dropped. Buck was right next to him –as he always seemed to be these days- so he saw his face change. As soon as Eddie hanged up and started walking, Buck asked. 

“What’s wrong?” and he saw the same concern he knew he showed on his face, reflected in Buck’s. 

“I got a call from my aunt, she’s in the hospital,” before he could continue Buck interrupted. 

“Come on,” he said gesturing to the truck, and turning away to talk to Bobby. 

“Okay, everybody in!” suddenly said Bobby, “we have to take Eddie to the hospital, he has a family emergency!” and as Eddie saw everyone rush to climb into the truck, he looked at Buck, but couldn’t form the words to thank him. 

_____________________________________________ 

They dropped Eddie at the hospital and, of course, Buck followed him inside after waving at their team to let them know they could go. 

He didn't even want to look at Buck once they were inside, he just asked about Chris and his abuela, made sure they were alright. Jesús, his abuela had broken her hip. He couldn’t help but feel like this was his fault. He knew he shouldn't have left Chris with her. Everyone said so, but he was too stubborn, as always. But who was he supposed to leave Christopher with? 

He run up to Chris when he heard him call for him. When he turned around, he saw Buck talking to his aunt and hoped they weren't saying anything bad about him or his parenting skills. He could stand being scolded like a child by his tía, he was used to it. But if he saw judgement or disappointment in Buck‘s eyes, it would kill him. 

He just wanted to make sure his abuela was alright and take his son home. 

_______________________________________________ 

When he got to Buck's apartment. The last thing he expected was for Buck to say he wanted Eddie to meet someone. After all, they were supposed to help his sister move. The other thing he wasn’t expecting was for that someone to be Carla, a home health care aid. 

After he got to talking to her he realized two things. One, Carla was a damn angel. She was caring, empathetic and reliable. She was amazing, and exactly what Christopher needed. The second thing, was that instead of passing judgement, Buck had found a way to help Eddie, and make his life ten times easier. It might had been the most considerate thing anyone had ever done for him. Eddie could feel his eyes filling with tears when he thought about it. 

Once Carla had left, the first thing he did was crush Buck into a hug. He just didn’t have to words to say how thankful he was. Needless to say, Buck hugged him just as hard.


	3. Hurt

The fall didn't hurt that much. Okay, it hurt a little. So, maybe his ribs felt a little sore and he had a cut on his face and another one on his hand from broken glass, and both were bleeding. But it could've been worse. 

It had been sudden. The second floor of the building they were in had collapsed before they could even finish putting the fire out. It was only a three-story building but people were still inside and if you were on the second floor, like Eddie, the fall was kinda rough. Again, it could've been worse. He could've broken bones or worse. A few cuts and bruises were nothing. Still, with all the injured seeking for medical attention and the first responders being short-staffed for this kind of disaster, Eddie was going to have to wait to get patched up until the back-up arrived, since things were kind of hectic right now. Or so he thought. 

"Eddie, I've been looking for you, man," Said Buck, walking to him with a smile that didn't match the worry in his eyes. 

"Something wrong?" He answered. He was ready to help with whatever the problem was, although he was feeling kind of drained, if he was honest. 

"You, Diaz" said Buck with a disbelieving laugh, "you know you're bleeding, right?" and now he looked concerned. 

"It's just a few scratches, man. It's nothing," he tried to appease Buck. 

"It's not nothing, Eddie. We need to patch you up," he was looking kind of affronted now. 

"It can wait until the other fire stations get here," damn it, Eddie was trying to be reasonable here. 

"But it doesn't have to, you know. I'm here," He replied while he proceeded to open his first aid kit. Buck grabbed his face gently and Eddie’s next breath got caught in his throat. 

"Sorry to break it to you,” and the laugh was back in his voice, “but this pretty face it's gonna need stitches," only then did Eddie let out his breath, along with a scoff. 

Meanwhile, Eddie was thinking maybe he had hit his head. A concussion made sense. Because right now, Buck couldn't be worrying about him and patching him up, while there were dozens of people needing help. 

"They most urgent injuries have already been taken care of Eddie," Buck’s soft voice brought him back to the conversation. And now he wondered if Buck was psychic. Or maybe it was the incredulous look he was sure he was wearing on his face, what tipped him off, "you let me take care of you now, alright?" 

What was he supposed to answer to that? He didn't know but he settled for a soft, 

"Okay" 

He watched Buck while he patched up the cut on his face, tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration while he worked on his stitches. He followed with the cut on his hand, grabbing it with the same gentleness as he did with his face. He didn’t think anyone ever had treated him like that, so delicately, like he was something precious. It was such a simple gesture, yet, a bit overwhelming for him. He had to look away for a minute, clear his head. 

“Okay, you are good as new,” when he looked back at Buck he was already looking at him with that gorgeous smile on his face, that lighted up his whole face. What was he supposed to say now again? He stared for a few seconds at Buck like an idiot before he realized. Oh, right. 

“Thank you, Buck,” his voice was small, which he hated, but sometimes Buck made it hard for him to speak. God, he was so screwed. 

Buck offered his hand to help Eddie stand up, which he gladly took, he was still feeling tired. 

“Now, let’s get you back to the team, they were worried, too.” 

And, confused, Eddie thought, too? And realized Buck was talking about himself. He had been worried about Eddie. He still didn’t understand why Buck cared so much about him, but he wasn’t about to complain.


	4. Cooking

Right now, he wasn't hungry. He was fucking starving. 

He overslept, so he had to rush through his morning routine with Chris and didn’t have time to eat breakfast. Then his aunt called him while he was at work to let him know she couldn’t pick up Chris from school, so he had to go, and of course, he missed lunch at the station. By the time he came back, the siren was wailing and they had a call, so he didn’t have time to eat. Not even a snack. And of-fucking-course, when they got there, it was a big-ass fire that had spread through a neighbourhood. 

Now, after a sixteen-hour shift, and six hours of hard work to put the fire out, he was exhausted, and felt like his stomach was about to start to eat itself. 

_______________________________________________ 

The last thing he expected when he got home, was to find Buck. In the kitchen. Cooking. What the hell? 

Before he could find the words to say anything, Buck, as if feeling his presence -or maybe hearing him opened the door- turned around. 

“Oh, hey, you’re home,” he said nonchalant like him being in Eddie’s kitchen was commonplace. And if Buck saying home to refer to Eddie’s house made him feel something flutter in his stomach, there was no need to mention it. 

“Buck, what are you doing here? You only had half a shift today, didn’t you go home hours ago?” Eddie said frowning, he was so confused. 

“Yeah, I know, but I saw that you couldn’t eat lunch at the station because you had to go get Chris from school, and, no offense, but you seemed cranky when you got back, so I figured you didn’t have the time to grab anything on your way back to the station,” Eddie was looking more and more baffled by the minute, but Buck kept going as if he didn’t notice, “and I thought, man, he must be famished after working that long without having anything to eat,” by now he was full on rambling, “I hope you at least had some water, Eddie, you know how important it is to stay hydrated in our job,” he said while waving a spatula at his face, as if scolding a child. This was getting even more bizarre with each sentence that came out of Buck’s mouth, “anyway I thought I would make you something to eat, because you would be too tired to cook, and ordering pizza wouldn’t do you any good after spending so long without food in your stomach.” 

Eddie was still trying to process that whole speech. Just as he opened his mouth to say something along the lines of “what the hell?” Buck talked again. 

“Also, I let myself in with the spare key, hope you don’t mind,” he smiled before turning back to whatever it was he was cooking. 

Eddie opened and close his mouth a couple of times, before falling into a kitchen chair with a huff of breath and resigning himself to the situation. He thought it would go better if he pretended this whole thing made any sense. 

“Where’s Chris?” he finally asked. 

“He’s already sleeping, because he is a great kid who listens when you say it would be too late when his dad got home, so he couldn’t wait up and should go to bed. Man, you raised him well.” 

It was such a simple, casual comment, but it meant the world to Eddie. Sometimes Eddie wondered if he was a good father, if he was doing a good job or if he was just messing up his kid. He felt so many emotions while he listened and watched the blond man, who was still talking while cooking, it felt like his chest was going to explode. 

As Buck put the plate of food in front of him and sat across for him, looking from the food to him in expectation, Eddie couldn’t help but blurt out. 

“Thank you so much, Buck,” he hoped his voice didn’t sound as chocked up as it felt when it left his throat. 

“You haven’t even tried it yet, you don’t know if it’s any good,” he replied with a laugh. 

What Buck hadn’t figured out was that he wasn’t saying thank you for the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be two more chapters and that's it. I already have some written, but I'll finish it tomorrow because it's already 11 pm here, and I need to go to bed or I won't stop lol


	5. Fist Fight

He would like to say the punch came out of nowhere. But, actually, he saw it coming. 

They were on a call, a big one, that required the help of various fire stations. It was all a bit chaotic. People running everywhere, firefighters, paramedics and injured. 

They were discussing what was the best way to get to the third floor of the building, when an argument broke out. 

Eddie had the idea to get in from the second floor on the east side of the building, and use the stairway to get to the third. DeLuca from the 120, said it was too risky and that they should get in from the fourth, and break the floor to drop to the third. Which Eddie thought was bullshit, because as soon as they broke the floor the fire would come out of the hole and burn their fucking faces. Buck, of course, backed him up, and the other firefighter from DeLuca’s team too. He knew it was petty, but he gave a smirk of satisfaction to the idiot while the four of them starting moving, and he could see DeLuca’s face go red in anger. 

He forgot about it while they were working, and after the fire was put out and everyone who was still there almost dropped in exhaustion, Eddie begun to relax. 

He saw him coming. His body went from loose to tense in seconds, he knew what was coming. He saw Deluca get close to him and he saw him throw his arm back. 

What he didn’t see, was Buck, who came out of nowhere and got in between Deluca’s fist and Eddie’s face. He recoiled back from the force of it, but before Eddie could even react, Buck was already tackling Deluca to the floor. 

Of course, that’s when the police, who was already on the scene, took notice. He tried to grab Buck, to split the fight, but he was too slow. The police officers did it for him. Eddie tried to explain the situation while he looked around for Athena. She would help. 

It was no use, she wasn’t anywhere. Eddie had to watch as they took Buck to the back of the car, not being able to do anything. 

“Hey, it’s okay Eddie,” and of course the idiot was trying to reassure Eddie, as if he wasn’t the one getting arrested. 

He is going to have some strong words with Buck when he gets him out. 

____________________________________________ 

By the time Eddie went to bail Buck out, he was still mad. Maybe more than before. Sure, apparently working in public service was good for not getting convicted, so they were both being let go with a small bail bond. Still, what the hell did Buck think he was doing? Getting in the middle of a fight, Eddie’s fight, and taking the damn blame. 

He waited until they were both in the car, then he couldn’t hold it anymore. 

“What the hell were you thinking, Buck?!”, Buck didn’t seem surprised at all by it. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say, man,” he sounded tired, which he probably was, after working for hours and then being taken to jail. Still, Eddie was angry. 

“I don’t need you to fight my battles for me, Evan!” 

“Oh, you wanna talk about needs?” voice incredulous, and anger making its way to his face, “How about Chris?” 

Eddie looked dumbfounded, “What does Chris have to do with any of this?” 

“Because the last thing Chris needs is to learn that his father is in jail!” now, he felt chastised. 

“Still, Buck, you shouldn’t have done it, I got in that fight and you ended up being hurt because of it.” 

“How is you being suspended from work or in jail better that letting me take a punch, man?” he didn’t know what to say. How do you say that you’d rather go to jail than have to see someone you loved being hurt? And, worst, because of you. 

“But you didn’t have to,” he was trying to understand, he was, but he couldn’t get why Evan would do this. 

“I know that!” the other man’s raised voice surprised Eddie, and Buck must’ve seen his eyes widen because his voice lowered to almost a whisper, “I know I didn’t have to, but I did.” 

By now, Eddie’s heart was threatening to jump out of his chest, he didn’t know if it was the adrenaline from the fight, or just from Buck’s words. 

“Thank you, Buck,” he said with a small voice. 

At that Buck face softened. 

“Just,” he started with a twitch on his lip, “next time you get into a fight, try not to do it in front of the police, okay?” he finished with a smirk. 

Eddie couldn’t help but laugh, this asshole. 

“You were the one who got into a fight, idiot!” he replied laughing. 

“Whatever, I only did it for you.” 

And Eddie was starting to get that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about the judicial system of the usa or anything related to it, so I apologize in advance lol


	6. Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last one. I hope you like it, and thank you for all your kind comments.
> 
> I'll revise it and check for mistakes later. <3

They were sitting, having breakfast. It was Sunday and Buck and him had the day off. 

The night before both of them had gone to Eddie’s place after their shift, to have dinner with Chris, who missed Buck –even though it had been like three days since he had seen him last- and as it became late, Eddie told Buck he should just stay over. Which he did, so here they were, all three of them having breakfast. “As a family” his brain supplied, and that was a recurring thought these days. He was looking over at Buck and wondering if he had ever thought anything along those lines, when the doorbell rang. Buck and him shared a frown. They weren’t expecting anyone. 

When he opened the door, standing there, were none other that his own parents. 

“Papá, mamá, what are you doing here?” 

“What, we can’t come visit our son and grandson?” 

“You did say that we should visit more often, seeing as you didn’t want to come back home.” 

“I am home,” he sighed, “Come in, we were just having breakfast.” he took a deep breath while his parents walked inside. 

When he caught up with them, they were standing under the door-frame of the kitchen, looking in. Chris and Buck were laughing about something, both of them sitting at the table, shoulders bumping with their laugh. 

“Who is that?” and at his mother’s voice Buck seemed to notice them and turn around in his chair. It seemed he was about to ask the same question, before he was interrupted by Chris. 

“Abuela, abuelo!” exclaimed as he got up from the chair and went to greet his grandparents, who met him halfway. 

“Hello, mijo, how are you?” said Ramón Diaz while his wife hugged Chris. 

Meanwhile, Buck had gotten up from his chair, eyebrows high on his forehead while he looked at Eddie, as if asking if he knew about this. Eddie just shook his head. 

“Hi,” Buck said to the couple with a smile, “I’m Evan Buckley, but everyone just calls me Buck,” while he shook both their hands. 

“Are you always here this early in the morning?” Ramón asked and everyone in the room, minus Chris, knew what he was actually asking. 

“Papá,” Eddie said, in a warning voice. 

“Sometimes,” and Buck’s reply shook them both off their staring. Eddie turned to stare at him. Buck had an innocent look on his face that Eddie knew was full of bullshit. He almost laughed at his father’s expression. 

“Anyway,” his mom interrupted, “we just come to make sure everything was okay.” 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Eddie replied looking affronted. 

“Well,” his father began and Eddie already didn’t like what he was going to say, “we know things must be difficult for you, son.” 

“Why would they be?” asked Eddie while clenching his teeth. Buck was looking at him, and Eddie could see he was asking with his eyes if he needed him to do anything. 

“We know raising a child alone is hard, Eddie, and we know you are not one to ask for help, so here we are, bringing help to you.” his mom finished, as if looking proud of themselves. 

“I didn’t ask you to come, and I certainly didn’t ask for your help,” he was trying to keep calm for Christopher. 

“Well, yes, but you clearly need it,” his father said. Silence fell in the room. 

And then, Buck snapped. 

“That’s enough!” Eddie couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Buck look this livid. He knew this was going to get ugly. 

“Mijo, can you go to your room, please?” he offered Chris a smile to reassure him, even though he too, was looking at Buck in shock, seeing him like this for the first time. 

As Christopher walked to his room, his parents seemed to shake off the initial shock. 

“Who do you think you are to speak to us in that way?” and now his father was angry, and this was getting out of control real fast. 

“Who do you think you are, to say that to Eddie?” 

“I’m his father!” 

“And that gives you the right to belittle him?! To call him a bad father to his face? In front of his kid?” his harsh voice rang around the room. 

His father looked chastised. 

“I didn’t mean t-” he couldn’t finish, because Buck started speaking again. 

“He is a great father, for your information,” voice cutting, “Maybe if you got off your damn high horse and paid attention instead, you’d realize Christopher is being taken care of. He goes to a wonderful school where they pay attention to him instead of him being just another head in a crowd. He’s looked after by Carla who, if you met her, you’ll love just as Chris and we do. Eddie knows our team at the fire station have his back if he ever needs them. He is definitely not alone,” and if Eddie thought he was done, he was wrong. Because then Buck added just as fiercely, “And he has me. I would do anything for Eddie or Christopher, anything, including kicking out two judgy parents out of this home before they upset, even more, anyone in this family.” 

It was deadly quiet for what felt like minutes, but had to be only seconds. Then his mother voice was heard. 

“I see,” she said, “well, maybe we could all have breakfast together now that we’re here and stop arguing, if that’s okay with everybody?” tension dissolved around the room. 

Both Eddie and Buck nodded, and Buck motioned with his head at Chris’ room. 

“Go,” replied Eddie. 

As Eddie and his parents watched him go, his mother spoke again. 

“You have quite the fighter by your side, son.” 

Eddie couldn’t help the small smile showed on his face. 

“Yes, I know,” he answered just as softly. 

When Buck returned with Chris both of them laughing again while they sat on their chairs, Eddie couldn’t help but stare at Buck throughout the whole meal. He knew Buck noticed. 

__________________________________________ 

After breakfast, his parents offered to take Chris to the park. When the door closed after them, Eddie turned around, and saw Buck washing the dirty dishes. 

He walked out to him and hugged him from behind, putting his head in the crook of Buck’s neck. Evan seemed to tense up in surprise but relaxed as soon as he realized who it was. 

“Thank you,” it wasn’t enough to convey what Eddie was feeling right now, but it was a good start. Buck turned around in his arms so that he could hug Eddie back. Much better, he thought. 

He didn’t think twice about it, he leaned back a bit, just enough so that he could press his lips softly to Buck’s. When he leaned back again, Evan was already looking at him with a blinding smile. He was about to blurt something, probably, “I love you”. He didn’t get to because Buck kissed him again. 

It was a nice feeling, being taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS  
as regards translations i thought they may be pretty obvious, but maybe they just are for me lol  
Mamá= mom  
Papá= dad  
Abuela= grandma  
Abuelo=grandpa

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr I'm: golden-retriever-buck


End file.
